


The beginning of a wonderful friendship

by justme (silver_spring)



Series: Shorties and Ficlets [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #ficletfireworks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JB as kids, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/pseuds/justme
Summary: Two outsiders, one lunch table.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Shorties and Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The beginning of a wonderful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after another prompt: "May I sit here?"

Brienne sat at a small lunch table, alone. She had come to prefer it like this, since the other kids wouldn't stop taunting her for being tall, for having too many freckles and for being ugly. When dad had signed her up for summer camp, she'd been excited. So many kids to play with, the chance to make friends and spend the summer having tons of fun. But then, right on the first day, Ronnet Connington had laughed as soon as he'd seen her, and all his friends had joined in. No one wanted to be friends with her afterwards, especially after the nickname, given to her by Ronnet, spread through camp like wildfire. The boys snickered when they saw her, and the girls turned up their noses at her because Brienne didn't want to play girly games. Too bad the summer was still so long..

"May I sit here?" a quiet voice came from her right. Brienne looked up. There was a boy standing there, clutching his lunch tablet, looking shy. She blinked. The boy was beautiful, he was dressed nicely, what was he doing talking to her? He would have no problems making friends and being popular. He looked friendly enough, though, so she eventually nodded.

"Thank you," he said with some relief and slid onto the bench across from her.  
"Are you new here? Cuz I haven't seen you before."  
"Yeah," the boy nodded, picking up his hot dog, "I only got here this morning. My father said coming here would help me become more independent. Also it's good practice for when I go to boarding school in the fall, he says."  
"Boarding school? That sucks."  
"Yeah."  
"What's your name?" Brienne asked, eager to exploit the opportunity to actually talk to someone that wasn't being mean.  
"Jaime. What's yours?"  
"Brienne. How old are you?"  
"Almost 10," he said, sliding his horn-rimmed glasses back up his nose with his index finger.  
"I'm 9, too. How do you like Camp Kingsguard?"  
"Uh..I haven't seen much yet. I hope it turns out better than school."  
"Why?"  
"They call me foureyes in school, because of my glasses," he admitted, "I get in a lot of fights."  
"They call me stinky cheese here, because there's a cheese that is named Bree or something," Brienne offered in return, leaving out the part that she got into her fair share of fights too.  
"But your name is Brienne, not Bree."  
"And yours is Jaime, not foureyes."

He smiled at her.

"Hey, do you want to show me some of camp later? Maybe there's something we could do."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Just..have fun?"  
"Uhm...okay?"

"Cool!" Jaime beamed, before taking a big bite out of his hot dog. Brienne sat there, blinking fast. He seemed to be really happy with the idea of spending time with her. And he wasn't mean. Maybe she was going to show him her favorite spot down by the water. Or maybe they could have a race swim. Or play at knights. All of a sudden there were so many possibilities. And maybe it was a good thing that summer was still so long..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
